1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination toaster/caramelizer oven that is capable of toasting and/or caramelizing food products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination toaster/caramelizer oven that is capable of toasting food products using infrared heating or, by inserting a platen between the food products, caramelizing food products. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a combination toaster/caramelizer oven that is capable of using infrared heating for toasting food products and/or caramelizing food products that are transported on a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fast food industry, there is an ongoing need for rapid high quality toasting of food products. Fast food establishments have a need for toasting flat buns or flat breads of different thicknesses for sandwiches. Also, fast food establishments need to both toast food products during their breakfast operation and later caramelize the surface of food products during their afternoon and dinner operations. Due to the crowded foodservice equipment configurations of most fast food establishments, it would be highly desirable to not have to include two separate pieces of equipment, such as a separate toaster and a separate caramelizer.
The same fast food establishments may have a need to caramelize bread for sandwiches, may also need to toast muffins and pastries that are normally not caramelized. The toasting and heating of the muffins and pastries must be even and quick to meet customer expectations.
Therefore, there is a continued need to provide quick and rapid heating of food products of different types by the fast food industry. The present inventors have also discovered that there is a need for an oven which has the capability of both toasting and caramelizing food products.